Another Day:The story of Mark and Roger
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: So Mark just wants to get into the loft and get some sleep and Roger just wants him to get out so he can be alone! "Another Day" parody with appearances by Angel and Collins! Told in Mark's POV


Disclaimer: Don't own RENT not now or ever

Just saying: So I got this idea while listening to "Another day" and I can't get it out of my head and singing will be typed _Like This _and it's going to be told in Mark's POV

I just finished my late night shift at Buzzline and stopped to grab a quick bite to eat which put me at about 12:04am.I could not wait to get home and just drop face first in my semi soft bed.

"Fuck I lost my key" Mark I said to himself "Maybe I should call Roger? Nope no change" and with that I decided that I would just climb the fire escape even though I'm afraid of heights.

I climb all the way up and I see Roger sitting on the table playing his stupid guitar and I was praying that he would stop when I got inside so I could get some sleep. I open the window and Roger just stared at me and glared.

"Hey I'm Home" I tell him as he glares at me some more Could he be pissed off at me?

_"Who do you think you are? Barging in on me and my Guitar?" _Roger sang at me

I did not get this. I mean I know he loves that thing but it's not like I barged in on anyone....Eww Was he doing his guitar?

_"Little Boy hey! The door is that way! ya better go ya know the fires out anyway!" He continues_

What Fire? Did he set the toilet on fire again? I know he wants to be a fire fighter but Roger does some dumbass shit! Should I leave to prevent 3rd degree burns? Why is Roger still here? Does he have a death wish?

_"Take your Camera....Take your Hotplate....Your sweet Whisper I just can't candle!" He sings yet again _

Wait! Is he throwing me out? Why can't he handle me? I'm like a bunny! I'm cute and I like Carrots! only Bunnies have better eye sight then me.....Wait what about my scarf? Can I keep my scarf? what if Roger is becoming a weird Scarf sniper!?

"Roger?" I ask him in fear "Your scaring me....Do I need to leave? What about Scarfy? Can I take her too?" I ask but he ignores me and continues singing his harsh words

_"Well take your scarf in the moonlight! your blue eyes! GOODBYE GOODNIGGGHHHTTT!!!" _

Well at least he said goodnight and I know he's not a scarf sniper....I just don't understand this!

"Roger!" I yell "Your being unreasonable! tell me why your kicking me out! what did I do? I can fix it!"

_"I should tell you I should tell you I should tell you...I should..._**NO!**_" _Roger stopped at the open door as I followed him wondering what his deal was "_Another time.....It's to late for this...Another day! I wish you could and we could play....But not Tooodddaaayyy! Looking for friendship? Come back Another Daaaayyyy!" _

What! Why doesen't he wanna be friends today? Do I smell bad? I knew I shoulden't have went a week without a shower! Nobody wants a stinky friend....Unless your a Hobo...Hobo's like smelly people but I'm not a Hobo I'm a Boho there's a B and H letter difference! No matter what Benny says! Maybe If I sing Roger will listen!

_"If I leave I may freeze! or from what you say Buuurrrnnn! My pain won't ease! If I get kicked out I may get frostbite! If I die of fire or iccceee! this is your fault in more ways then ooonnneee! Is this some sick game? Your twisted idea of Fuuunn? I hope I don't live this moment as my lasstt! Theres only us! In this tiny loft! Theres only this...Just me and you...Why can't we share this small space? Theres plenty of room for two!" _

I was quite proud of myself for singing that to Roger and I made it up on the spot! Oh wow....I totally just realized that everyone in my odd group of friends randomly bursts into song maybe I should consider rehab? Is there a place for that? Great now Roger is staring at me he looks angry.

_"Excuse me? If I'm being mean! But is it a crime? To wanna be alone? Take your Scarf, Take your camera! Maybe you could go to Maureen's! and edit some of your movie scenesssss!" _

Roger makes a good point. I should be working on that but I'm REALLY tired and I just don't feel like it! I mean why can't he just leave if he wants to be alone! I live here too! I think I'll just stand here and think about that for a second or two. Nevermind Roger is being really pushy! Literally he just grabbed me and my camera and started pushing me out the door! Now he's belting out another verse of this weird song were obviously in....He's better then me at making random verses...This makes me sad.

_"Another time! Another place! You wanna hang out? then lets try outer space! It would be a better song then this and more reasonable hour too! Your getting on my nerves! Maybe we can play hopscotch in front of the building if you come back another day! ANOOOTTTTHHHERRR DAAAAYYY!!!" _

I don't think Roger understands what I'm trying to do! I'm trying to sleep here and he thinks that I wanna go travel the galaxy with him and play hopscotch! If he wants to be alone that's fine I just want to go to my room and sleep! I don't even know how the hell I managed it but I'm now standing outside the building locked out AGAIN and I see Roger on the fire escape looking down. Maybe I should get a better view of Roger I think I'll cross the street.....Remember kiddies look both ways when crossing!

_"Theres only us....Everynight! I have my own room and you do too! your acting as If I wanna sleep with you!...No other Bed....No other loft!...Everynight! except tonight!" _

So Now after this lovely verse yours truely just belted out I see Angel and Collins just coming around the corner and they start singing what I just sang! How the hell do they even know whats going on? why are they hanging out around corners waiting to sing? CREEPY!

_"I can't control! my urge to sleep....I NEED SLEEP!" _I sing with Backup by the Creepy Couple Angel and Collins who enjoy listening to people's singing conversations

_"He just dosen't see.....Just let me be!" _Roger sang back

"Fine whatever!" I yell as I give up "I'm already locked out TWICE and were singing this dumb song about going to sleep and hopscotch in outer space! I give up! you can stay home alone and screw the damn guitar for all I care!"

_"No Day But Today!...." _Collins and Angel continued to sing

"Just stop! It's done!" I told them

_"No day But Today....." _ They continued to sing as Roger went inside

"Really he's gone! Thanks for the help! I'm leaving!" I tell them as they ignore me and continue singing

_"No day But todayyyyyy!!!!" _they sing as they appear to get louder with every note as they each go to both my sides and put their arms around me and sing

"This is creepy! I'm leaving! I mean it!" I yell at them as they still hit that really hight "Day" note in "No day but today" then I remember these 2 who appear to be either crazy or stoned are my only chance for a warm bed tonight

"Hey guys!" I yell as I turn the corner to leave "When your done singing and you get the sanity you have left back COME HOME! I'll be sitting in front of the door to your place waiting...."

You think Roger would get annoyed by them and throw things at them and you would think they would have ran out of breath by now.....God I hope they come home soon...I don't wanna sleep in front of the their door all night!


End file.
